Power transistor switches—because of their fast switching speed, their compatibility for parallel operation and their ability to deal with high voltages—are widely used in power electronic applications, such as in motor drivers. Using high frequency switches is advantageous as they permit higher system frequencies and power densities. However, high frequency switching has its negative effects. For example, fast-switching (or high-frequency-switched) field effect transistors (FETs) can experience significant voltage overshoots and ringing on at least one of the terminals (e.g., drain) of the FET. The high frequency switching and high amplitude voltage ringing produces electromagnetic interference which can impact system reliability, increase the system voltage stress and decrease the overall service life.